Problemática Viagem
by Ixa-Chan
Summary: Temari e Shikamaru vivem um grande e secreto romance.. Por muitos motivos. O herdeiro dos Nara só queria viver sua vida normal quando Temari tem uma idéia.. Muito problemática! [Lime][ShikaTema][IC] Segundo Capítulo!
1. Problemático Prólogo

Introdução

Seria mais um dia comum para Shikamaru. Tão problemático e cansativo quanto todos os outros, se passando depois de uma manhã de missões mais problemáticas ainda. Mas havia um agravante em tudo isso, ou melhor, uma agravante, no feminino.

Chamava-se Temari, a problemática garota de Suna. Na verdade seu título não era esse, mas era assim que Shikamaru se referia à teimosa kunoichi. Não que ele não gostasse da companhia, na realidade a companhia da garota era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava.. Mesmo sendo algo problemático!

Desde que o irmão mais novo de Temari, Gaara, fez uma aliança entre as vilas de Konoha e Suna, a garota era incumbida de vir de vez em quando a Konoha para reconhecimento do acordo e amizade. Trabalhava como uma embaixadora, por assim dizer.. E isso havia aprofundado sua amizade com o jovem e preguiçoso shinobi do clã Nara.. E como havia aprofundado..

Certa vez, o shinobi das sombras teve que liderar uma missão para tentar resgatar Sasuke, um garoto de um clã tão problemático quanto ele próprio que ficou meio maluco com o massacre de sua família.. Não que não fosse motivo. Saindo as pressas, o recém-formado Chuunin arrebatou pessoas para a missão, tomando um cuidado especial para não pegar garotas pelo fato delas serem problemáticas, e terminou com um time composto de um hiperativo barulhento, um sem-noção, um convencido-mor, e seu melhor amigo que era a única pessoa que realmente ele confiava para acompanhá-lo.. Bom, no fim não teve jeito e o tal de Sasuke acabou fugindo.. E Shikamaru foi salvo por uma garota! A já citada Temari, a problemática garota de Suna..

Apesar de ter sido ordenado fazer uma missão próxima ao impossível e as pressas, o garoto se sentiu mal e culpado por colocar dois de seus companheiros em risco de vida, ter machucado os outros, e ter falhado na missão. E ele pensou em desistir de ser ninja. Levou uma bronca de Temari, e saiu andando. Depois levou outra bronca de seu pai, que havia o observado com a garota, discutindo.. Mas só depois que ele soube que nenhum de seus amigos corria mais riscos de vida, que decidiu em continuar liderando missões.. E chorou.

Ah, sim, é uma bela história. Mas ela não termina por aí, por muitos motivos.. Por algum motivo muito problemático, Shikaku, o pai de Shikamaru, havia gostado do que Temari havia dito para o seu querido filhinho.. E infernizou o rapaz com a idéia de convidar a garota para ir almoçar na casa da família. Afinal sua mãe Yoshino havia dito que Shikamaru já era um homenzinho e que devia saber retribuir favores como o que aquela garota havia feito, de o apoiar em uma hora difícil, por mais que o Chuunin discordasse e achasse que era apenas uma bronca.. Mas discutir com uma mãe tão teimosa quanto aquela era um saco, então ele deixou pra lá.

Mas.. Nossa história não começa aqui. Temari já era Chuunin, logo as missões que eram incumbidas a ela em conjunto de Suna e Konoha eram missões de Chuunin. E ela precisava de um ninja da mesma importância para ajudá-la, e era sempre Shikamaru.. Logo não demorou muito para ambos se acostumarem com as missões, e para Temari se acostumar a ir almoçar na casa dos Nara. Yoshino e Shikaku simpatizaram muito com a garota, e na verdade até induziam Shikamaru a convidá-la para ficar na casa deles.. Teriam ambos algum plano diabólico para empurrar o seu filho preguiçoso a uma boa pretendente? Shikamaru tinha certeza que sim.

Mas na realidade ele gostava. Por mais que não admitisse, esperava ansiosamente para o dia que Temari vinha à propriedade dos Nara, e se hospedava por alguns dias lá.. Claro que não na mesma casa que Shikamaru! Mas.. Ela estava mais perto, e era divertido levá-la para fazer coisas problemáticas como acariciar os famosos cervos do clã do garoto das sombras, ou levá-la para visitar os belos lagos que lá havia... Era incrível como garotas gostavam de coisas tão complexas às vezes, e de coisas tão simples outras vezes!

E sua mãe sempre dizia que ela podia voltar quantas vezes quisesse, pois era uma ótima hospede! É claro, qualquer um seria um bom hospede se comparado com a outra pessoa que tinha este título na casa de Shikamaru, o temido destruidor de mantimentos e esvaziador de dispensas, Akimichi Chouji! Mas Temari era realmente uma pessoa agradável de se ter por perto.. Por mais que Shikamaru custasse a admitir! E Chouji havia se tornado um problema para o senhor Inoichi nos últimos tempos, logo os Nara não precisavam se preocupar tão cedo..

Mas havia uma coisa que os pais de Shikamaru não sabiam. E que ninguém saberia se eu não estivesse escrevendo para vocês nesse momento.. A garota da Suna diversas vezes havia saído de seu quarto à noite para olhar as estrelas. Era apaixonada por estes astros, tanto que chamava carinhosamente as três esferas que possuía em seu leque de estrelas.

Talvez por uma brincadeira do destino, ou por intuição, ou por uma dedução inconsciente da mente brilhante do ninja das sombras (Ou não), um dia Shikamaru saiu de sua casa para ver se sua convidada estava bem.. As três da manhã. E a encontrou do lado de fora, olhando o céu, encantada com a beleza de Konoha.. Todos estavam dormindo. Eles estavam sós, sobre o véu alvo da via láctea e o brilho estonteante da princesa branca da noite.. Olharam-se. Falaram. Abraçaram-se.. E desde aquele dia dividiram um segredo maravilhoso repleto de conversas, passeios e carinhos sob a luz da lua..

Temari e Shikamaru estavam juntos. Seus corações e sentimentos estavam unidos por laços tão fortes que nem eles sabiam explicar.. Mas ninguém sabia disso. De certo os pais de Shikamaru achavam que seu filho era preguiçoso demais para ir namorar as escondidas com uma garota no meio da noite, e na verdade essa era a opinião do próprio ninja mas.. Por algum motivo problemático, ele adorava fazê-lo. Mas porquê não contar a ninguém? Bom.. Isso poderia ter sérias repercussões na aliança, considerando Temari a embaixadora de Suna.. Seria algo o qual a vila de Konoha, incluindo a Hokage, se envolveria. Os pais e amigos de Shikamaru na verdade era o menor dos problemas na vila.. E era um problema incrivelmente maior se fosse envolvido a vila de Suna. A garota tinha dois irmãos, sendo um deles o Kazekage, e possuindo uma sanidade duvidosa.. Logo era consenso entre os dois jovens que, ao menos por mais um tempo, o caso entre eles devia ficar escondido..

Mas não ficaria para sempre.

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Sob a Noite Nublada 

Noite do fim de semana depois da missão.. Temari e Shikamaru estavam deitados, conversando após mais um passeio noturno. As estrelas eram poucas, escondidas atrás das brancas nuvens que eram visíveis no céu graças à esplendorosa lua cheia que sorria para as pessoas naquela madrugada. O vento arrastava as nuvens, ora deixando a visão do satélite nublada, ora mostrando-o por completo.

- "Hehe. Você também gosta de ver as nuvens à noite, Shikamaru? Elas não estão deixando eu ver minhas estrelas, essas danadas.." – Disse Temari, deitada ao lado do jovem shinobi sobre a grama verdejante.

- "..Não posso fazer nada. As nuvens concordam que é muito problemático sair da frente.." – Disse Shikamaru, em tom divertido.

- "É.. Aqui é um lugar maravilhoso.. As montanhas, a grama, os animais.. E você.." – Disse a garota loura em seu tom bagunceiro e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo para o acompanhante.

- "Essa tranqüilidade.. Todos os dias deviam ser assim.." – Disse Shikamaru avoado olhando o céu.

- "Mas.. O céu de Suna é mais bonito. Podemos seguí-lo até o horizonte, só com os olhos.. E tem tantas estrelas! Nunca está nublado.." – Disse Temari, igualmente perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

- "Yare yare.. Deve ser bonito, mas eu gosto das nuvens.." – Reclamou Shikamaru.

Temari sorriu. Virou-se para o acompanhante e se aproximou dele, segurando-o num abraço e aproximando o rosto do ouvido do jovem.

- "De quê mais você gosta?" – Disse a garota em um tom mais sensual.

Shikamaru levou os próprios braços para baixo, segurando a garota.

- "De você.." – Disse.

A garota não se deu por satisfeita, e encostou de leve a ponta do nariz na orelha de Shikamaru. Depois aproximou mais os lábios, fazendo com que ele ouvisse sua respiração.

- "..Mesmo.. E se eu te pedir uma coisa..?" – Disse em tom maroto e soprado, Temari.

- "Garota problemática, pare de me provocar.." – Resmungou novamente o ninja, sentindo o rosto aquecer.

A loura se divertia muito tirando o jovem desanimado do sério.. E fazendo-o se animar rapidamente. A Chuunin de Suna era uma estrategista muito boa, mesmo que não pudesse se igualar a Shikamaru. E adorava por seus planos maléficos em prática.

Temari mordeu carinhosamente a orelha e o brinco do ninja das sombras, fazendo este soltar um leve barulho em consentimento. Depois, abriu novamente a boca e começou a acariciar o pescoço de Shikamaru com os lábios, e depois finalmente com a língua.

Shikamaru falava coisas desconexas enquanto deixava escapar deliciosos barulhinhos pela boca, aproveitando o momento ao máximo.. Mas foi só quando a kunoichi lhe deu uma mordidinha no pescoço que ele se deu por vencido e virou-se.

Temari o olhava, como se os olhos verdes e brilhantes da garota estivessem o provocando. Percorria o corpo do ninja com as pontas dos dedos, pressionando os músculos de Shikamaru, e o acariciando provocativamente. Sorria, como se tivesse capturado uma presa inocente e indefesa. Mas isso não era verdade.

Shikamaru se sentia provocado e desafiado a entrar naquela brincadeira. Levou as mãos à cintura da kunoichi e a puxou num ímpeto, fazendo com que seus lábios se unissem em um quente beijo. Temari sentia o garoto invadir sua boca com determinação, fazendo com que suas línguas se tocassem por completo, e impedindo a garota de fazer o mesmo. Afinal, ele sendo o homem, mandava. Mas ela não admitia ser mandada por ninguém.

Se dando aparentemente por vencida no beijo, permitindo à língua abusada de Shikamaru fazer o que quisesse, a estrategista decidiu partir para uma segunda tática. Com as mãos, empurrou para trás o colete de Chuunin do ninja das sombras, deixando-o apenas com uma fina camada de tecido para se proteger das mãos curiosas de Temari. Foi quando a garota passou delicadamente as unhas nas costas de Shikamaru, fazendo-o apertar as sobrancelhas e aumentar instintivamente a intensidade do beijo. Ela havia mostrado ao cervo quem era a verdadeira predadora ali.

Shikamaru pensava.. Aquilo era quase como jogar Shogi, com alguns toques deliciosos, e sem tempo para bolar um plano. E ele não podia unir suas mãos para isso. Mas usando as mãos, ele podia apertar mais aquela garota teimosa, explorando as curvas daquele belo corpo feminino com os dedos.. E a garota estava quase se rendendo as caricias quando se soltou vagamente do beijo para morder o lábio inferior de Shikamaru, o fazendo cerrar mais os olhos e soltar um doce gemido, se distraindo.

Era a deixa que ela precisava para ganhar de vez aquela batalha, e marcar mais uma vez a vitória de Suna contra Konoha. Num impulso Temari subiu em cima de Shikamaru, o prendendo-o no chão com as pernas, enquanto o beijava para distraí-lo ainda mais.. Desta vez ela, a vencedora, a pessoa que tinha o controle, não deixava a língua do ninja das sombras se movimentar mais do que o permitido, sendo esta submissa às caricias da kunoichi. Segurava as duas mãos de Shikamaru no chão, o deixando do jeito que ela gostava.. Vulnerável.

Temari afastou o rosto do dele sorrindo gloriosa.

- "Vencido?" – Falou ofegante, a garota.

- "Talvez.." – Disse o shinobi, igualmente ofegante, preso ao chão.

- "Vou ter que te convencer então que.. Você não pode ganhar dessa vez." – Disse a kunoichi. – "Não se atreva a se mexer.." – Disse em um tom levemente mandão.

Shikamaru enlouquecia quando ela era autoritária. E obedeceu, mantendo as mãos encostadas na grama.

Temari se divertia. Começou por saborear sua ceia da madrugada sentindo o sabor de seu pescoço, o lambendo com a ponta da língua.. Shikamaru gemeu.

A garota loura arqueou o pescoço olhando-o se fingindo de brava.

- "Quieto." – Disse.

Shikamaru obediente respondeu que sim com a cabeça. Por mais que fosse difícil se controlar, tinha que ficar quieto..

A garota de Suna começou a percorrer a vítima com os dedos, explorando todo o tórax e o abdome do garoto, o fazendo olhar com uma falsa expressão de assustado.

Mas Shikamaru não tinha perdido ainda.. Num gesto inesperado, juntou as mãos em um selo.

- "Kagemane no Jutsu, completo!" – Disse sorrindo.

Temari estava muito surpresa quando viu o ninja se levantar e fazer os dois ficarem ajoelhados um para o outro, na mesma posição. Então, Shikamaru levou as mãos à própria roupa, e a puxou para os lados. Temari fez o mesmo, mas isso ocasionou em seu kimono começar a se abrir lentamente.

- "Shikamaru você não vai..!" – Disse nervosa.

Shikamaru riu. Largou a blusa, e soltou Temari do jutsu, olhando-a triunfante.

- "Eu venci." – Disse – "Não acredito que você perdeu de um preguiçoso como eu.." – Disse zombando.

Temari arrumou o kimono, e olhou fingindo irritação para o rival.

- "Revanche..!" – Disse decidida.

- "Yare yare.. Eu te parei porquê não ia conseguir me agüentar, problemática.. Você sabe me tirar do sério.." – Disse Shikamaru, fazendo Temari sorrir. – "Alguém pode ver, sabe que.. Não podemos ir tão longe." – Disse sério.

- "Hm.. Só estava brincando." – Disse Temari se fazendo de inocente.

- "Sei.. Vamos, Temari.. Já está quase amanhecendo.." – Disse.

- "Eu vou. Com uma condição.. Ainda não disse o que eu queria.." – Disse rindo, a kunoichi.

Shikamaru estava crente que ela queria apenas um pouco de carinho.. Mas, o que de mais problemático ela poderia querer?

- "O.. quê?" – Disse desanimado.

- "Passe uns dias em Suna comigo! Você já mostrou tantas coisas lindas daqui! Tem muitas coisas que eu quero lhe mostrar.." – Falou Temari, alegre.

Shikamaru de primeiro momento achou que ela só podia estar maluca, ou com sono. E ele também estava muito sonolento para pensar, logo achou melhor não dizer nada. Apenas olhou novamente a loura e disse.

- "..Vamos, está tarde, precisamos dormir antes que o sol venha."

Shikamaru pegou a garota pela mão e a levou até a casa onde estava ficando. Se despediram e foram dormir.. Era isso. Só podia ser fruto do sono daquela garota problemática!

* * *

05.06.06 - Minna-san! Olá a todos! ...Bom, eu sempre quiz escrever uma ShikaTema. Eu gosto muito desse casal, e Temari é uma das pessoas que eu mais gosto de Naruto.. Então, porquê não, né? Espero que vocês gostem dessa minha fanfic.. Lime. Sim, todos já perceberam que é Lime, não? Não sei o quanto cítrico essa fanfic vai ficar, maaas.. Não dá para escrever ShikaTema sem um pouco de.. Sensualidade. XD 

Essa fic tem uma história.. Na verdade isso é um desafio da minha moderna e revolucionária rival, Rama-chan! Yooooosh! Rama, tema a minha juventude! (Aponta e abre um sorriso brilhante)

... Porquê vocês estão com essas caras? o.o" Malucos.. Rama-chan betou isso aí, e disse que tá bão.. Mas ela continua sendo minha rival da quase-primavera da vida.. (Sou velha)

..A palavra "problemático" é escrita repetidas vezes na história propositalmente.. Não é um erro! Seus problemáticos! XD

Ah, sim.. Meu fic tem um IC. Que diabos é isso? O contrário de OOC.. Out Of Character, IC quer dizer In Character.. Não é bonitinho? ..Bom, tem mais algo que eu tenha que dizer? Ah.. Claro.. Algo importante..

Deixem Reviews! ò.ó Ou eu choro! T.T

Beijos gente, até mais!


	2. Proposta Problemática

Shikamaru despertou de seu sono com o barulho de alguém na cozinha e com o doce aroma da comida de sua mãe invadindo o quarto. Devia estar quase na hora do almoço quando o ninja acordou. E ele dormia até tarde de domingo, afinal era o único dia que ele nunca tinha missões, e ao menos uma vez por semana ele precisava saciar sua preguiça.

O garoto se espreguiçou, dando um longo bocejo, e quase engasgou ao ouvir uma risada de Temari vinda da cozinha. É mesmo, Temari estava lá! E ele havia se esquecido! Shikamaru não gostava muito de deixá-la a sos com os pais.. Não que ele não confiasse em algum dos dois lados, mas.. A imagem que vinha ao shinobi ao pensar no assunto era de sua mãe e Temari unindo forças.. Duas problemáticas teimosas eram suficientes para ele, mas duas unidas seria demais!

Shikamaru se vestiu o mais rápido que pode e desceu levemente apressado para o lugar onde sua família e Temari estavam. Tentava parecer calmo.

- "Yare yare, iam almoçar sem mim..?" – Reclamou o shinobi.

- "Claro que não querido, já ia te chamar.. Estava apenas conversando com Temari.." – Disse Yoshino. Era incrível como ela era mais doce com ele na presença de outras pessoas..

- "Falando mal de mim, suponho?" – Brincou Shikamaru, indo espiar o que a mãe havia feito de almoço.

- "Shikamaru, não se intrometa na fofoca das mulheres." – Disse Shikaku, aparecendo na cozinha.

- "Temari apenas teve uma boa idéia.. Só isso." – Disse Yoshino, impedindo Shikamaru de descobrir o almoço até trazer as travessas para a mesa.

- "Idéia?" – Disse Shikamaru, sentando a mesa com seu pai, enquanto Temari ajudava Yoshino a arrumar a mesa.

- "Sempre tão prestativa, Temari-chan!" – Disse Yoshino sorrindo para a garota.

- "Você que é prestativa, Yoshino-san.." – Disse Temari retribuindo o sorriso.

- "Que idéia?" – Indagou Shikamaru, arqueando a sobrancelha. Parecia até que queriam mudar de assunto.

- "Nada querido, apenas Temari-chan decidiu chamá-lo para passar o fim de semana que vem em Suna.. Mamãe viu que uma de suas missões semana que vem será no País do Vento, logo não haverá nenhum problema..."

Yoshino normalmente era muito perigosa quanto se auto-intitulava "mamãe". E mais ainda quando checava as missões que o filho faria.. Afinal, o medo de Shikamaru se concretizava, e sua mãe e Temari haviam unido forças para fazê-lo fazer coisas problemáticas.

- "Shikamaru, sua mãe tem sido tão boa comigo me deixando aqui.. Quero muito lhe retribuir o favor, por favor, passe um tempo lá em casa. – Disse, sorrindo, Temari.

Shikamaru unia as mãos em concha debaixo da mesa. Mas nenhuma solução lhe ocorria em mente para se livrar daquela armadilha.. Gostava de Temari. Gostaria de conhecer sua casa e Suna. Mas, ela não morava sozinha, e essa parte era a que mais preocupava o garoto.. Com certeza Temari não teria Shikamaru em suas mãos por dois dias sem fazer nada com ele. E seus irmãos não tinham idéia do relacionamento dos dois.. E seria extremamente problemático se eles descobrissem.

Mas. Shikamaru não estava diante de uma questão ou pergunta, e o "por favor" de Temari havia sido puramente simbólico. Sua decisão já havia sido tomada pelas duas mulheres que sorriam angelicalmente em sua frente.

- "Yare yare.." – Disse – "Não tem jeito.." – Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Ambas sorriram ao ver a vitória atingida e voltaram a falar sobre algum assunto banal.. Shikamaru não era de preocupar com coisas que já haviam sido decididas e investiu seu tempo durante o almoço apenas para observar Temari. Horas depois ela iria embora, e sempre essa separação apertava o coração do garoto preguiçoso.

Quando ela sorria ficava ainda mais bonita, como se isso fosse possível. O garoto teve a nítida impressão de ver o seu pai rindo ao perceber a cara de bobo que Shikamaru fazia ao observar Temari, mas achou que seria problemático demais olhar para ele e confirmar a suspeita.

O fato era que o shinobi preguiçoso não se sentia mal por poder ir ver o lugar onde Temari havia nascido e morava até hoje. Conhecê-la mais era algo que ele necessitava, e ficar mais tempo com ela era uma necessidade tão básica como beber água. Os problemas e repercussões que teriam se eles fossem descobertos pareciam ínfimos quando ele se imaginava novamente nos braços quentes daquela kunoichi do deserto. Toda sua lógica e racionalidade ruíam no momento que ele pensava em Temari.. Ao olhá-la rindo com Yoshino, tão linda e feliz, ele não pode deixar de abrir um leve sorriso, ao pensar que dentro de poucos dias a veria de novo.

Quando a garota finalmente partiu de Konoha, escoltada por Shikamaru até os grandes portões que guardavam a vila, eles apenas puderam se abraçar formalmente, e tentar guardar na memória o toque da pele de cada um, o cheiro, e o olhar saudoso. Shikamaru sentiu uma sensação amarga lhe subir a garganta enquanto via a kunoichi se afastar dele. Abençoou o fato de poder vê-la logo. Queria ficar mais próximo a ela. Talvez alguma das estrelas que Temari tanto amava o ouvisse.. Talvez.

* * *

Os dias passaram até depressa no tempo que Shikamaru ficou afastado de Temari. Possivelmente o fato de Tsunade entupi-lo de missões, a ponto dele não ter tempo nem para respirar direito, fazia o tempo andar mais rápido. E a missão no país do Vento não passava de uma entrega simples de alguns papéis, logo o garoto não tinha muito o que se preocupar. Tsunade poderia ter muito bem enviado três Genins ao invés dele, mas como todos estavam ocupados com outras missões ele acabou sendo o escolhido. 

A viagem até lá era longa, demorando de três a quatro dias. Atravessar a floresta e o calor do deserto era muito problemático, e o garoto das sombras ainda teve que enfrentar um grupo de ninjas exilados de Suna que tentavam roubar os papéis. Com toda sua estratégia não foi difícil enfrentar os shinobis arruaceiros, mas numa distração Shikamaru acabou se ferindo na luta surpreendido por um jutsu de fogo. No fim a entrega foi efetuada, e ele estava exausto e com parte das costas chamuscada. Mesmo que não quisesse, seria obrigado a parar em Suna para descansar.

Depois de pedir informações para os escassos viajantes que se aventuravam no deserto, Shikamaru não teve dificuldade em chegar até a vila de Suna. Entrou sozinho, sofrendo os olhares curiosos, e ás vezes até hostis, dos moradores. Ninguém ousou perturbá-lo, afinal Konoha era aliada de Suna, mas o povo do deserto estava acostumado com uma vida repleta de guerras, ataques e traições. E não era surpresa que a maioria deles não confiava em Konoha. E era extremamente problemático ser encarado como um possível inimigo na rua.

Temari havia lhe explicado mais ou menos onde e como era a casa que morava. Todas as casas da vila pareciam iguais aos olhos de um estrangeiro, todas casas baixas, com cor de areia, com pessoas de pele bronzeada e homens de turbantes espiando. Mas a mente incrível de Shikamaru havia sido capaz de se guiar pelas ruas mesmo estando lá pela primeira vez. Ao fundo o shinobi pode ver o grande e imponente palácio do Kazekage. Por muitos motivos, envolvendo a relação complicada e por vezes caótica que os três irmãos haviam tido com o pai, eles abominavam totalmente a hipótese de morar na mansão. Aquele lugar era assombrado por fantasmas do passado, gritos e brigas que deviam ser enterradas para sempre sob a areia.

Desta forma, Temari, Kankuro e Gaara, mesmo sendo o Kazekage, moravam em uma casa consideravelmente simples, que se confundia com as outras do bairro. Possuía dois andares e um sóton, ainda mantendo o padrão das casas baixas e simétricas da vila. Shikamaru andou a passos vagos ao se deparar com a casa que correspondia perfeitamente à descrição de Temari. Olhou para o lugar, notando que uma das janelas da casa possuía um vaso com um belo cacto sendo banhado pela luz forte do sol. Temari adorava plantas, passou na mente do shinobi de Konoha se aquele seria o quarto da lourinha teimosa.. E quando se deu por si, viu que seus pés haviam o levado até a porta da casa.

O homem que sempre tinha um plano, Shikamaru, não conseguia pensar em nenhum plano naquele momento. Na verdade, custava a compreender a mistura explosiva de sentimentos de felicidade, medo, nervosismo, insegurança, e tantos outros que pareciam se chocar dentro dele. Sua mente se julgava ridículo ao notar que suas mãos erguidas até a metade para tocar a campainha suavam e tremiam levemente.

Não havia mais volta. Nunca houve. Ele estava ali por vontade própria e queria que os problemas que pudessem ocorrer por culpa de gostar de Temari fossem pro inferno.

Por fim terminou por tocar a campainha, que lhe pareceu demasiada histérica naquele momento. Sentia um grande frio na barriga ao imaginar que a problemática mais maravilhosa do mundo iria abrir aquela porta a qualquer instante.

Shikamaru já se preparava abrir um sorriso quando a porta abriu, mas quase pulou para trás. Ele olhava de cima a baixo aquele que se encontrava em sua frente, com uma camiseta preta e bermudas de mesma cor, pés descalços, e cabelo totalmente desarrumado. Passava a mão pelo cabelo castanho escuro, e coçava os olhos bocejando.

- "Mas.. Quem é você?" – Disse, indignado, Shikamaru.

- "Hm? Eu estou na minha casa e você vem me perguntar quem eu sou é?..Jan." – Ele deu uma longa espreguiçada e esfregou os olhos novamente, tentando focalizar a pessoa em sua frente – "Ah.. É você? ...O que você quer aqui? Jan, quando Temari me mandou abrir a porta imaginei que era algo importante.. Mas o quê você quer?"

Pela voz, depois e algum esforço, Shikamaru pode reconhecer aquilo como Kankuro. Ele era realmente irreconhecível sem a pintura kabuki e a roupa ninja. Mas como iria dizer que estava apenas indo visitá-la? Kankuro não parecia nada feliz com a invasão do ninja de Konoha em sua casa.

- "Kankuro, seja educado uma vez na vida e deixe ele entrar. Mas quê estado deplorável que você está, vá ao menos pentear o cabelo e jogar água no rosto antes de atender uma porta!" – Disse a voz que Shikamaru reconheceu imediato como Temari irritada.

- "Hm? Mas porquê você pode trazer pessoas aqui e eu não?" – Esbravejou Kankuro com Temari.

- "Baka, eu não quero pessoas como o seu tipo de amigos aqui!"- Gritou Temari de dentro da casa.

- "Então, eu quero paz e sossego e não quero o geninho de Konoha aqui! E além disso, "ele" deixou?" – A pergunta de Kankuro não teve resposta.

Shikamaru sentiu-se mais nervoso. A situação era desagradável, e Temari não parecia envergonhada de brigar com seu irmão na frente dele, e vice-versa. Mas a parte do "ele" não deixou só podia significar uma coisa. Problemas com Gaara. A coisa mais problemática que Shikamaru conseguia imaginar naquele momento.

Kankuro olhou para baixo alguns instantes, pensativo, também vendo que aquilo geraria problemas. Por fim olhou novamente para Shikamaru, e com uma expressão de que não tinha jeito, fez com a mão um movimento indicando para o shinobi de Konoha entrar. Vagaroso, Shikamaru entrou na casa.

Sua epopéia de sobreviver dois dias naquela casa estava acabando de começar!

* * *

27-06-06 - Yo Minna-san! Segundo chappy pra minha querida Rama-chan, cuja a fic desapareceu por culpa desse site aqui.. Malditos. 

..Bom, eu estou com muito sono para raciocinar.. Espero que vocês gostem do fic, e que deixem os reviews que eu tanto amo..! Huahuahua! Tchauzinho!


End file.
